He's All I Have
by pinkturtle55
Summary: One shot. After coming back from Carl Buford's cabin the young Derek Morgan only tells one "person" what happened. Written for the Chit Chat on Authors Corner Challenge 13- The Dog Days Of Summer! Warning: Spoiler for "Profiler Profiled"


**This was written for the Chit Chat on Authors Corner- Challenge 13. I was actually harder than I thought to write through a animals perspective. I went through a few different plot lines until I stuck with this one. I admit that it is not my best work, but I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds. **

I followed Derek as he stepped heavy footed to his bedroom. He dropped all of his smelly football gear in the corner and sat down on his bed. I jumped up on the bed next to him, and he pet my head.

"Guess what Goliath? I'm going to Carl Buford's cabin. We're going to go swimming and he's going to help me with football. He says I have a real future if I let him coach me." Derek smiled wide at me.

_That's great. _I told him.

He pulled out a suitcase and started packing it. I could tell how excited he was by the way his eyes were lit up. I ran over to him and started licking his leg. He laughed and grabbed one of my toys from his floor. He tossed it to the other side of the room and I went to get it. I loved playing fetch with him. He could throw the ball a lot farther than his mom or any of his sisters.

After he finished packing his bag he jumped into bed and turned off the light.

"Carl is picking me up at 6 am tomorrow, so I have to get a lot of sleep," He told me before closing his eyes.

I curled up next to him and fell asleep to his even breathing.

* * *

><p>"Bye Goliath! I'll see you in a week." Derek scratched my head. He picked up his suitcase and ran down the stairs. I looked out the window as he got into a big man's car. He waved again as the car drove away.<p>

* * *

><p>It'd been a week so I sat in the living room and looked out the window. I couldn't wait for Derek to get home. The rest of the family was nice, but it's just wasn't the same.<p>

Finally I saw the same car pull into the driveway. Derek got out and dragged his suitcase behind him. He walked in the door and I ran up to him. I waited expectantly to be pet, but I wasn't.

Then his mom walked over. "How was it Sweetie?" She asked.

"It was fine." He answered.

"That's all you can say about a week up in the wilderness?"

"I'm just tired Ma, I'm going to go sleep." He told her monotone.

"Okay, I'll call you when dinners ready."

He walked solemnly to his bedroom and I followed him.

_How was it? _I asked, but it's like he didn't hear me. He threw his suitcase on the ground and sat on his bed again. I jumped up and nuzzled next to his side.

"You know, people could never figure out why I decided to get a poodle." He told me as he pet my head, "It's because poodles don't hurt people. And they don't scare people. Poodles make people happy."

_You make me happy too. _

"I just don't get it! I was with Carl at the cabin… he let me drink with him, and that was cool. But then… then he…" Derek sighed. "It's complicated."

Derek laid back in his bed and tossed his football up in the air.

_Tell me what happened, _I beg.

He tossed the ball a few more times, but then set it down and looked at me.

"I guess I can tell you because I know you won't tell anyone else. I was at his cabin and it was tons of fun. He was drilling me with my passes and tackles, and I was really starting to improve. He told me I had a good chance at getting a scholarship with my football skills." For a second I saw the bright gleam in his eyes, but it quickly faded. "But then when we were sitting for dinner he touched me. I mean it was nothing major- it could have been an accident," He paused for a second, "but it wasn't."

"I just want so badly for him to like me! I don't have a dad to do all of this cool stuff with. I mean who will teach me football if he doesn't?" He looked down, ashamed, "That's why when he told me to go swimming without my trunks, I did. I didn't want him to get mad. What if he thought I didn't deserve his attention anymore?

"When we were in the lake he touched me again, and I knew damn well it was no mistake. But it didn't stop there. I was in the bathroom changing into my pajamas. He walked in on me, but he didn't apologize or leave. He just kept coming closer, and didn't know what to do. I didn't like what he was doing to me, but I didn't stop him. I didn't say no. I let him do it," I saw his eyes fill with anger. It was like the kind he got when I accidentally peed on the floor, but a hundred time's angrier.

_It's going to be okay, _I try to reassure him.

"Honey time for dinner!" His mom's voice came into the room.

"Okay Ma, be down in a minute!" Derek called back.

"You know what?" He looked at me, "I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell my ma so he doesn't do it again. You stay here Goliath; I'll be back after dinner." He then got up and marched out of the room.

* * *

><p>When Derek came back into his bedroom he looked defeated. I could see it in him eyes.<p>

"I couldn't do it," He confessed to me. I ran over to him and tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked.

"I just gotta suck it up. He's going to help me. If I can get really good at football I can get to college and start a good life. Maybe that was just the cabin. Maybe he won't do it anymore." Derek half prayed.

"If I had a dad I bet this wouldn't happen. He would protect me, and he would teach me football. But for now Carl is all I have. I'll just try to think of something else when he touches me. If I can keep him happy it will be okay."

_Don't. _

"I have to do it for my mom and sisters."

_No you don't! _

He leaned over to pet me and I saw the firmness of his face. The one he had when he had decided something.

"He's all I have."

_You have me. _

**I hope you enjoyed the story and would love to hear what you think! Comments are much appreciated :) **


End file.
